Amor fugitivo
by Labandidaciega
Summary: La guerra ya había terminado. El equipo avatar vuelve a encontrarse luego de unos pocos años ¿que pasara? Amor...secretos...confusiones y mucho mas!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola de nuevo!

Este es mi segundo fic, va a ser un poco largo tengo muchas ideas...Anteriormente había hecho un one-shot Makorra...

Aquí va el primer capítulo!

Espero que les guste

Amor fugitivo

Hace ya tiempo que todo había terminado, la guerra solo era un recuerdo, quedando presente solo en libros y pergaminos…Era una batalla que parecía no tener fin, aunque había dejado cicatrices ha cada pueblo, a cada nación, el mundo se había perdido en sí, tomando caminos equivocados por muchos, siguiendo rumbos erróneos cuyo propósito era el poder y se justificaba las consecuencias con "grandeza"…A pesar de cada daño, quiebre y rompimiento que había provocado, jamás se olvidaría las hazañas de aquellos jóvenes, luchadores de paz y asesinos de guerras, siempre seria recordada en leyendas y anécdotas que pasarían de padre a hijo generación tras otra, teniéndolo en su presente aunque ya toda era parte del pasado… El mundo daba comienzo a levantarse desde los escombros, apagando los incendios y volviendo a construir una era de paz y amor, como siempre debió haber sido y jamás debió ser cambiado.

Todos habían tomado caminos separados y juntos a la vez, años habían pasado y volverían a encontrarse, los compañeros de equipo, los leales amigos...En esos pocos aunque largos años sin verse, se mantuvieron en contacto mediante cartas. La maestra agua se encontraba en su tribu natal, su hermano en la isla kyoshi junto a su novia, el joven maestro aire cumpliendo sus responsabilidades como avatar, el aun príncipe como tal se situaba en su nación, todos solían enviarse cartas frecuentemente, excepto la maestra tierra que solo enviaba alguna que otra cuando era alguna fecha en especial, jamás revelo siquiera como se encontrase su vida…

Capitulo 1

"Confusiones"

Ese día…

Caía el atardecer en la nación del fuego, el sol de ese color tan peculiar que solo se podría apreciar allí, daba el adiós a ese día, mientras la luna comenzaba anotarse a lo lejos, siempre presente cuando todo se tornaba oscuro. En el claro aunque oscuro cielo, se podía distinguir una silueta formidable, la cual lanzaba rugidos que harían temer a cualquiera, pero no a él, sabía lo que significaba ¡ellos ya habían llegado!…Una pequeña aunque casi inexistente mueca se torno en el rostro del príncipe que los esperaba allí en su nación. La gran bestia aterrizo sobre uno de los jardines del palacio, ya a esa distancia se podía distinguir a los ocupantes y sus rostros…

-¡Zuko!.-Saludaron al ver a su amigo, con entusiasmo. Mientras se unían en un cálido abraso.

-Me alegro mucho de verlos.-Dijo el príncipe con serenidad al apartarse, dificultándole dejar sus formalidades que siempre le exigían, al someterse plenamente a la vida de la realeza.

-A nosotros nos alegra verte, ha pasado tanto tiempo.-Agrego Katara, de forma que ella sola podía llegar a hablar.

-Y que hace nuestro gran amigo Zuko… ¿persiguiendo por todo al mundo a alguien?-Bromeando Sokka recordando según el "buenos tiempos".

-Es claro que no has cambiado nada, Mr. Boomerang.-Todos allí presentes quedaron desconcertados, de ser tan formal había pasado a bromear Zuko.

-Veo que los años te han asentado bien amigo.-Dijo Aang, apoyando su mano en el hombro del maestro fuego.

-Así parece, lo mismo digo.-Aunque pensó el príncipe que había estado casi en solitario, solo con la compañía del señor del fuego, su tío. Además de que aun no había podido encontrar a su madre.

Zuko esta vez sonrió de tal forma que todos lo notaron, le asemejaba alegría que estuviesen allí con el…La maestra agua que en un principio lo odiaba con desdén, el chico astuto aunque molesto de piel morena, el chico ya hombre que había perseguido por cada rincón del cielo y tierra, pero alguien faltaba, cuya ausencia traslucía a pesar de que el fingía ignorarlo...

-Muy bien, ¿iremos a cenar o qué?, tengo tanta hambre que me comería a Appa –El bisonte gruño -No te preocupes amigo solo bromeaba.-No faltaría el humor de Sokka esa noche.

-Tú no tienes remedio –dirigió su mirada al joven moreno- ¿No sabrán algo de Toph? Sé que me dijeron que no vendría pero…-El príncipe se vio interrumpido al notar la reacción de sus huéspedes.

-¡TOPH! -Gritaron en unisonó -Con todo lo sucedido olvidamos despertarla.-Agrego Katara finalmente.

-Acaso no dijeron que no ven…-De nuevo Zuko se vio interrumpido, no le era de su agrado que lo hicieran, pero por esa vez, por esa única vez, quedo embalsamado con el hecho por alguna razón incomprendida.

-Aquí estoy princesita.-Se oyó una vez en el aire, el maestro fuego no se percato que la bandida ciega se encontrase en el lomo del animal que alguna vez el había salvado.

La maestra tierra, que ya había dejado de ser una niña, para convertirse en una mujer, salto del animal, se acerco a ellos lentamente, pareciese que no se moviera, como si el tiempo se opusiera a seguir transcurriendo, pero no era así, lo era para los ojos ámbar del príncipe de la nación, en la realidad que él se había excluido ,ella se acerco energéticamente a paso aligerado…Pero a cada paso que la acercaba hacia él, sentía como si una daga se infiltraba en su corazón, sutil y cruelmente aunque indolora. A penas ya se distinguía su rostro, cubierto por mechones tan oscuros como la noche que no lo dejaba verla plenamente…

-¿Te sucede algo chispitas? -Bromeo y soltó una risa la maestra del avatar al estar frente a él, introduciéndolo a Zuko a la realidad, no hubiera imaginado que la pequeña maestra tierra fuese tan hermosa, era la suma de cada una de las perfecciones reunida en un solo lugar, en un solo cuerpo y en un solo ser. Había crecido notablemente, ya no era una niña. Era la misma tentación en persona... -¿Acaso te has vuelto mudo?.- Replico Toph frunciendo el seño, al notar que el callaba.

-Bueno yo -tartamudeo barias veces ante tal belleza frente a sus ojos- me alegra que estés aquí, pensé que no vendrías.-dijo finalmente el futuro señor del fuego, empleando sus fuerzas para que nadie notase lo que le había provocado aquella chica.

-¿Seguro? Pareciese que los latidos de tu corazón, dijeran lo contrario -Bromeo nuevamente, la joven que había deslumbrado los ojos del príncipe- ¡Recuerda que no puedes mentirme!.- Aun luego de tanto tiempo algo que disfrutaba era molestarlo.

-Es que yo.-De nuevo se encontraba en la misma situación de hace unos momentos, esta vez sentía que su corazón saltaría y se escaparía de él…-

-Sera mejor que entremos, no quiero que Sokka se prepare un banquete con Appa.-Dijo Katara con indiscreción, salvando a su amigo…Pareciera que solo ella hubiera percibido la manera que se comportaba Zuko, aunque él creyó que nadie lo noto -¿Por cierto y tu tío?.-Agrego para terminar el hecho…

-Escucho a alguien nombrarme - Había salido de las sombras el señor del fuego, aunque todos creyeron que hasta solo un momento había llegado -Me complace que estén aquí de nuevo, pero esta vez como huéspedes y no invasores…-Agrego sonriente.

-Me honra estar aquí y frente a usted.-Haciendo una reverencia Aang fue el primero en emitir algún sonido. El ex general y señor del fuego correspondió haciendo la misma acción…

Los demás saludaron debida y cordialmente a Iroh…Pero una persona fue la ladrona de toda la atención de los maestros fuego esa noche…

¡Toph, que bueno verte luego de tanto tiempo!, mírate te has convertido en la flor más bella que mis ojos jamás hayan visto -la maestra tierra solo sonrió ante tal halago.-¿no es cierto querido sobrino?.- Cuyas últimas palabras dichas por el señor del fuego, provocaron que el príncipe se sonrojara y se estremeciera.

-Creo que no existe una flor más bella.- Zuko se reprocho diciéndose imbécil a sí mismo, por haber dicho tal cosa, las palabras simplemente escaparon de sus labios tal vez despedidas por su corazón y no su conciencia…Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras de su amigo, acaso era real Zuko diciendo aquellas palabras y era más real que hubieran sido dirigidas hacia la maestra tierra. Aun así luego de unos segundos no le tomaron demasiada importancia. Solo Katara percato como las mejillas de Toph se ruborizaron levemente; aunque en si quedo un ambiente incomodo, alguien por fortuna dispuso a romper…

-La cena aguarda en la sala principal, será mejor que entremos.-Los guio con su mano hacia la puerta. Antes de que su sobrino pudiera irse lo tomo por el hombro, miro hacia la maestra tierra y luego hacia él con una sonrisa que expresaba algo más.

-Vamos tío, solo fue una cortesía.-El joven maestro se excuso por sus palabras y se marcho, dejando a su tío en solitario.

-Quien dirá lo que el cielo nos prepara sobrino, lo que nos prepara.-Entre suspiros el ex general dijo palabras al aire, mirando hacia el cielo, cuyo él estaba con completa seguridad que aun preparaba muchas sorpresas…

Se dirigieron hasta la sala principal, donde los esperaba los más exquisitos manjares aunque tradicionales del reino, todos aguardaron asiento, pero ocurrió un hecho que le suministró cierta rabia al joven príncipe…

-Le acerco su silla bella señorita.-Dijo Sokka, mientras corría la silla para que la maestra tierra se situé en su lugar.

Ella solio rio, y correspondió a la actitud de su amigo…Todos asegurarían que en el pasado si eso hubiera corrido, una roca se hubiera incrustado en el cuerpo del guerrero de la tribu agua; Era claro que el tiempo había cambiado a la niña que solía hacerse llamar la bandida ciega. En realidad se podría decir que ya estaba acostumbrada a los halagos, aunque en esta ocasión correspondió solo porque le suministro gracia.

Acompañados por el señor del fuego, se transcurría una gran velada, entre anécdotas e historias, recordando viejos tiempos; Aunque en si la atención del príncipe se centraba en alguien en especial… allí se encontraba ella tan pálida como la nieve, cuyos ojos que parecían no ver nada lo decían todo, cuya sonrisa provocaba más de una emoción, su fortaleza admirable y su espíritu de lucha que no se rendía ante nadie. No podía dejar de seguirla con sus ojos dorados, el mundo entero podría estar gritándole, pero para el solo se escucharía su voz, firme, segura, aunque delicada que lo alejaba de la propia realidad y lo transportaba hacia un mundo desconocido…

-¿Y Toph como sobrellevas con el amor de tu vida?, mencionabas en tus cartas que tenias ciertos problemas…además ¿tus padres siguen insistentes con esa idea?.-Menciono Iroh que pretendía con sus palabras más de una intención.

Una tensión se centro en la bella joven, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella, sobre todo la del maestro fuego quien no pudo contenerse al oír tan desvarió…Antes de que pudiese pronunciar siquiera una palabra, la joven contesto.

-Así es, me había causado muchos problemas, pero he podido resolverlos. Por otro parte mis padres no han podido dejar aquella idea.-Acento la bandida ciega, entre suspiros. Sin detenerse, parecía que era un tema delicado para ella.

Todos excepto Zuko, al oírla comprendieron a lo que se estaba refiriendo la maestra tierra. Al príncipe le provoco ideas fugaces una suposición tras otra, ninguna tan certera para suponer claramente a lo que realmente se refería…

-¡Asi que solo a Iroh le enviabas cartas, y a nosotros casi nada! -con un tono amenazador declaro-...igual me sorprende, ¡pensé en que debería comprarme ropa negra para algún funeral!.-bromeo Sokka, con una encarecida sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Tal vez si las cosas hubieran seguido igual, te hubiera dado la oportunidad.-Comento Toph tan sarcástica como solía ser, dirigiéndose hacia el guerrero de la tribu agua.

El príncipe no se atrevió a decir una sola palabra, por algún motivo aquella charla le induzco ira, angustia y un sentimiento que no podía reconocer…Pensó que le estaba sucediendo, ¡por que debería acaso importarle!, pero aun así le llenaba de coraje que estuviese con alguien… Además de amigos no eran nada absolutamente, al oír esas palabras en su conciencia se afligió, pues eso solo eran amigos ¿no es a si?; De pronto dejo todo a un lado, que clase de desvaríos cruzaban por su mente, era solo lo Toph ¿cómo podía hacerlo sentir de esa manera?, ¿cómo se había introducido en el, de tal forma que no podía despegarla de sus pensamientos? Ella aun seguía siendo una niña ¿no? Era cierto que le parecía completamente hermosa, pero sentía que había algo más, algo mas allá...sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por la causante de ellos.

-Oye Chispitas, dime ¿que ha sido de tu vida en estos años?.-Pregunto la bandida, que a un conservaba peculiarmente su tono de voz.

-He estado ocupado, intentando restaurar el daño que mi padre provoco…Y dime ¿qué cuentas de ti?.-Replico el joven con ojos ámbar con firmeza, cuya pregunta se le resbalo de sus labios. Sintió que su corazón dio otro salto, cuando ella se dirigió hacia él. Realmente ella lo ponía nervioso.

-No mucho, sigo siendo la campeona del estruendo tierra, casi invicta –algún día me las pagaras pies ligeros se dijo a sí misma- ¡ninguno de esas gallinas estuvieron siquiera a punto de vencerme! Además de contar con algo muy especial…pero eso es algo que tú ya sabes.-dijo Toph, con una sonrisa ganadora.

El maestro fuego quedo enredado en una tejido de desconciertos, claro si pudiera ser posible estar más confundido. No sabía exactamente a lo que se refería la mujer…Y se negaba a tan solo a preguntar al menos por ese momento, la duda lo carcomía, pero al mismo tiempo era como si no quisiera conocer tal respuesta, temiendo que sus pensamientos dejasen de ser suposiciones para convertirse en verdades. Pero se detuvo ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡A él no le debería importarle! Como era posible que aquella niña lo tuviera de esa manera. Era real que en solo unos minutos solo podía pensar en ella, solo podía observarla admirando su belleza, riéndose en sus adentros por sus comentarios, que su corazón le diera un salto por cada palabra que ella dirigía hacia el... ¡DETENTE ELLA ES TOPH! Se dijo a si mismo nuevamente, para apartar todos esos pensamientos.

Habían terminado de cenar, luego de despedirse se dirigieron a descansar... al tocar las finas sabanas de seda durmieron en un sueño profundo, excepto dos personas cuyos pensamientos se oponían a dejarlos descansar…

La joven maestra tierra yacía en su habitación al final del corredor del exorbitante palacio…Se había hundido en sus pensamientos; pensaba en lo que sucedía, se recriminaba así misma por sus acciones, les había dicho una verdad a medias, ocultándoles lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, por alguna razón lo que más le dolía era él, desde el momento en que llego su corazón latía tan estrepitosamente que hasta cierto punto su audición no era clara, ¿que era realmente lo que él le provocaba? Era un sentimiento nuevo y al mismo tiempo antiguo como si siempre lo hubiera llevado en ella, había algo en él, no era como lo recordaba o tal vez si solo que ella ya no era una niña. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera y eso la asustaba, le atemorizaba no saber, no tener todo bajo su control, surgió en ella tan repentinamente…Pero tenía que aceptar que tendría que olvidarlo todo, incluso esos labios que hasta solo un momento acariciaron sus mejillas.

Se levanto de entre las suaves sabanas y se propuso a darle una despedida a una de las cosas que amaba y extrañaría…

Se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a tener esa clase de pensamientos, pensar en ella como solía serlo. Pero no pudo cumplirlo... Su cuerpo rogaba descanso, pero su mente revoloteaba de un lado a otro…el príncipe caminaba de un lugar a otro se perdía en sus pensamientos, luego reaccionaba preguntándose "¿que debería importarle?" y cuando menos lo esperaba volvía a caer en la misma telaraña de confusiones, no podía apartarla de su cabeza, se preguntaba "¿que era sentimiento que yacía en el, en qué momento surgió en él? ¿A qué se refería con el amor de su vida? ¿Habría alguien en su vida?... "Pues claro o sino que otra cosa seria" fue su conclusión final aunque dudosa…pero de algo estaba seguro, ella escondía algo, algo había detrás de sus palabras, pero la mayor preguntaba era ¿por qué le interesaba tanto ella?

Su mirada se dirigió hasta el ventanal de su habitación, observando como el viento agitaba los arboles, como las hojas se revolvían de tal manera que pareciese que estaban haciendo alguna especie de danza. Pero algo desentonaba, una joven que corría por el jardín dirigiéndose hacia el oscuro bosque sin mirar atrás y pisando fuerte hacia adelante, cuya joven era la hermosa maestra tierra que escapaba furtiva en la noche...

Hasta el próximo capítulo, que será muy pronto! Tengo varios ya, pero les falta algunos arreglos...

Nos veremos muy pronto!

No olviden sus comentarios significan mucho para mi ;)

By: La bandida ciega


	2. EntrenamientosConfusiones

Capitulo 2

"Entrenamiento"

Poco había dormido el maestro fuego, aun a si despertó con una gran energía...Se aseo y alisto, caminaba por el corredor mientras pensaba en ella no podía quitarla de su mente, era la razón de todos sus pensamientos y confusiones. Llego hasta la sala entre reflexiones y suspiros, sus amigos aguardaban en la mesa.

-Hasta que se dispuso a venir su majestad.- Sokka fue el primero en "saludarlo".

-Buenos días Zuko -dijeron la maestra agua y Aang- Qué bueno que ya hallas despertado, te estábamos esperando.-Agrego Katara, mientras al príncipe tomaba asiento.

-Bueno días... ¿y Toph? Aun no ha llegado.-Pregunto lo más natural que le fue posible el príncipe. ¿Era real que estuviera preguntado por ella y aun mas que se hubiera ciertamente decepcionado al no verla allí?

-Ella aun sigue dormida, quise despertarla pero me fue imposible; ¡Pareciera como si en toda la noche no hubiera descansado!.-Dijo la joven de la tribu agua con gracia.

El príncipe guardo silencio, pensó si Katara no supiera donde había estado nadie lo sabría...Además que caso tenía en comentarlo al fin y al cabo Toph ya no era una niña ¿no?, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero aun a si le importaba demasiado. Donde había ido hacia esas horas de la noche, lo más curioso era que se dirigía hacia el bosque.

Desayunaron entre risas e historias, luego se dispusieron a realizar su "actividades", Aang y Katara de un momento a otro habían desaparecido, el guerrero de la tribu agua había dicho que iría a recorrer el pueblo; El príncipe recorría el palacio sin un rumbo fijo, o siquiera alguna noción de donde estaba, sin pretenderlo llego a uno de los jardines, donde por sorpresa se encontró con la razón de sus confusiones...La miraba con admiración cada movimiento de su cuerpo cada roca que se fragmentaba en mil pesados, todo de ella era tan bello, sobre todo ella misma. De nuevo su corazón latía tan estrepitosamente de tal manera que podría llegar a pensar que la maestra tierra lo había percibido.

-¿Entrenarías conmigo?.-Propuso la bandida ciega, de una manera tal que nadie se atrevería a negarle.

-¿Quién yo?.-Con desconcierto pregunto el maestro fuego, quien estaba perdido en ella, pero no en sus palabras.

-¿Ves acaso a alguien más aquí?.-Dijo con Toph con ironía, junto con una leve risa. Enfatizando la palabra "ver".

-Está bien, pero...-Toph frunció sus cejas- y si te lastimo.-entre cortante hablo el maestro fuego, quien por alguna razón se sentía un imbécil.

-No te preocupes, no seré yo la que salga lastimada princesita.- Amenazante respondió la maestra tierra, tomando posición de combate.

Zuko rio levemente nervioso, y se lanzo sobre ella; fue a pesar una pelea muy pareja, rocas y bolas de fuego volaban por doquier. Parecía más una batalla entre la vida y la muerte en lugar de un entrenamiento, pero aun a si no era de extrañarse, ya que se encontraban combatiendo la más poderosa maestra tierra de todos los tiempos y el futuro señor del fuego. Exhaustos ya se encontraban, con sus últimas fuerzas el maestro fuego fue corriendo directamente hacia ella, esquivando cada obstáculo, destruyendo cada roca, hasta un determinado punto que tuvo que dar un gran salto para esquivar una, esta llego a tocarle el pie provoco que el príncipe se desequilibrara y dado como resultado que callera sobre la bandida; quedando uno tan cerca del otro, cuya distancia no existía...

Ella aun así sin verlo, sentía que conocía cada parte de él, que tendría de especial que le hacía sentir de esa manera...con él se sentía débil y al mismo consideraba que nadie pudiese derrotarla, pero todo lo que deseaba debería olvidarlo por ese secreto que guardaba y debería cumplir.

Miro el príncipe, a los ojos que nada veían pero aun así reflejaban su alma, el olor que emanaba su cuerpo un aroma tan peculiar pero natural, su nariz que se fruncía cuando perdía el control...hasta sus secretos eran tan peculiares, absolutamente todo viniendo de ella era tan peculiar, hermoso y perfecto...

-Y dime ¿Quién gano?.-Pregunto Toph rompiendo el silencio, con unas mejillas ruborizadas.

-Digamos que... fue un empate.-Replico el príncipe, mientras se apartaba de ella arrojándose al lado suyo observando el cielo, decidió que era el momento de preguntarlo aquello que lo había tenido tan pensativo e incluso le molestaba, lo dudo por un instante pero luego se lanzo –¿Dime qué es eso del amor de tu vida?.-Menciono con nerviosismo, aunque conocía que era inapropiado, pero considerándose de Toph nadie sabría que era apropiado y que no. Además de que ellos eran amigos, ¿no debería saber acaso todo sobre ella? ¿o no?

-¿El amor de mi vida? ah claro, es algo que inicié hace poco, pensé que lo sabías.- Explico la joven de una manera neutral, tal que en sus palabras decía poco y nada.

-Bueno no lo sabía, tampoco es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero...- El príncipe había quedado sin palabras, no sabía cómo continuar.

-¿Pero qué?.- Dijo Toph al instante, sin demostrar emoción alguna.

-Pero...nada, solo eso.-Agrego el maestro fuego, quien había olvidado un detalle.

-¿Pero nada? Acaso olvidaste que no puedes mentirme –Zuko se sobresalto al oírla, lo había ignorado completamente, pero aun a si, sus labios no pronunciaron una sola palabra-¡ Esta bien no quieres decirme, no me digas!.- La maestra tierra se levanto y se propuso a marcharse.

-¿Adónde vas?.-Aumentando la voz pregunto el joven.

-¿Dónde voy? Ha hacer...!NADA!- Respondió la bandida ciega, quien se detuvo por un instante para hablarle, luego se reincorporo a su caminata mientras reía efusivamente.

Zuko pensó "chicas, quien las entiende" pero lo más extraño fue la frase que se susurro a sí mismo "pobre, aunque afortunado el hombre dueño de su amor"...Mientras miraba al cielo quien fue el único testigo de sus palabras.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

"Confusiones"

Habían pasado varios días, los entrenamientos se volvió una rutina entre ellos. Entre ellos una que otra charla pero nada importante en especial. Pero siempre existía eso el "pero", en este tiempo jamás se atrevió a preguntarle sobre "sus secretos" ¿quién era el amor de su vida, porque lo evadía? ¿Dónde iría cada noche? ¡Qué escondía detrás de esa piel casi transparente, detrás de esos mechones color carbón y esos ojos tan profundos como un abismo! Una y otra vez se lo preguntaba, buscando hallar una respuesta que no tenía, buscando en sí mismo como si él lo supiera. No pasaba un día sin que se le preguntase, pero no se armaba de valor para decírselo.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Se encontraban todos en unos de los jardines, ellos alimentando a los patos-tortuga, mientras Katara y Toph descansaban bajo un árbol...No pasaban tres segundos sin que el príncipe mirara de reojo a la maestra tierra, por alguna razón se encontraba más hermosa que nunca e igual de bella que siempre.

-Ten cuidado, si ella lo nota...No quiero desanimarte pero es "algo" ruda y también golpea muy duro.- Dijo Sokka con divertido, con una mueca en su rostro.

-¿Tu y Toph? ¡No lo sabía! No puedo ser verdad ¿o sí?...Además qué extraño que Katara no me lo haya mencionado.-Comento Aang tan inocente como solía ser.

-¿Qué, yo y Toph?, no –tartamudeo el príncipe, al tiempo que se sonrojaba- no es lo que piensan.- Se sobresalto al defenderse de la acusación.

-Te creo Zuko, ¡tanto como creo que Aang no tiene una flecha en su cabeza!.- Bromeo el guerrero de la tribu agua, entre risas. Quien le parecía demasiado placentero molestar al príncipe.

-¡No digas esas cosas Sokka!.- El maestro fuego replico...Al instante se vio interrumpido por una voz familiar.

-¿Que es lo que estás diciendo Sokka? Desde allí sentí como las vibraciones de Zuko cambiaron ligeramente.- Pregunto Toph, mientras se acercaba a ellos junto con la maestra agua.

-Lo que pasa que nuestro gran amigo Zuko esta...- El príncipe miro al guerrero con desesperación.-

-Zuko nos decía para ir al pueblo.- Explico Aang tan calmado como le fue posible, pensaba que era imposible que Zuko esté interesado por la maestra tierra, pero salvo a Zuko para evitarle problemas con Toph.

- Me gustaría ir a recorrer el pueblo, pero ya se ha hecho tarde, ¿Qué tal mañana?.- Propuso la maestra agua.

-Me parece bien, ¿dime Toph tu iras? A Zuko le encantaría que fueras.- Menciono Sokka en tanto le lanzaba miradas a Zuko.

-Claro que iré dijo la maestra tierra sonrojada por lo que había dicho su amigo de la tribu agua- Llevare a alguien conmigo, por cierto.-

-¿Cómo? ¡A quien llevaras!. -Alzando la voz y con cierta rabia hablo el príncipe, sus amigos quedaron asombrados por su reacción.

-A menos que no sea appa ni momo, será una persona son muy comunes aquí ¿sabes?.- Bromeo Sokka, sin importar los años o la situación él seguía siendo el mismo.

-¿Acaso te molesta chispitas?.- Pregunto Toph con una mueca en su rostro.

-¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué debería?...!Sabes haz lo que quieras!.- Molesto el príncipe se marcho a paso firme; dejando a sus amigos con desconcierto y una Toph con mejillas ruborizadas.

-Estoy casi seguro, que está molesto.- Dijo el guerrero de la tribu agua, pensativo.

-¿Lo dices de enserio Sokka?-La maestra agua, recostó su mano en el hombro de la bandida ciega- No te preocupes, ya se le pasara.- Le dijo fraternalmente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Que es lo que dices Katara? ¿Por qué debería preocuparme?, ¡puede enojarse todo lo que quiera! No sé lo que le sucede y tampoco me interesa –Cruzándose de brazos la maestra tierra se defendió- ¡bueno no importa de todas formas!... los veré luego.- Se despidió de sus amigos y se marcho, algo molesta.

-¿Dónde vas?.- Grito Sokka, mientas observaba como se alejaba.

-Iré a decirle, sobre mañana a él.- Respondió Toph, mientas se perdía en la distancia.

-No sabía que él estuviera aquí.-Con incertidumbre hablo el guerrero de la tribu agua.

La maestra agua, reía silenciosamente...No importaba cuantos años hallan pasado, seguía siendo la pequeña maestra tierra; obstinada, terca y demasiado orgullosa, al igual que el príncipe.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Caminaba por un corredor sin fin mientras se preguntaba que había hecho, como fue posible que haya reaccionado de esa manera. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto la maestra tierra? En qué momento todo había sucedido, apareció como ella tan repentinamente, sin esperarlo. No podía soportar estar lejos de ella, si ella se fuera el iría a buscarla, si se perdiera la encontraría, si se cayera el la ayudaría a levantarse. Pero debería aceptar que es un ella y yo, nunca existiría un "nosotros"...Se dijo a si mismo ¿Qué estoy pensando? Pero ¿Qué hice? ¡Ella puede hacer lo que quiera, no debería importarme! Puede hacer lo que quiera con él, con sus secretos, pero no conmigo ¡si yo no siento nada por ella! El príncipe pretendía engañarse a sí mismo con sus palabras...Podría engañar a su conciencia pero nunca a su corazón, aunque él lo negase sabía lo que realmente le estaba sucediendo.

-¿En qué piensas príncipe Zuko?.- Una voz llena de sabiduría le hablo, era Iroh quien observaba al maestro fuego perdido en su mundo.

-¡Tío! No te había visto. Pensaba en –suspiro brevemente-... nada, no te preocupes.-Dijo el príncipe, con angustia.

-Sobrino, sabes que puedes confiar en mi... ¿Es ella verdad? –El maestro fuego se precipito a negarlo- No tienes por qué ocultarlo sobrino.-

-Lose tío, es que no lo sé realmente, estoy tan confundido- Dijo Zuko resignado.

-Solo tú conoces las respuestas a tu confusiones, aun a si lo lamento por ti.-Menciono el señor del fuego, para luego voltearse y marcharse.

El príncipe podría conocer tal vez las respuestas a sus confusiones, pero no a sus secretos... ¿Pero que habrá querido decir su tío lamentándose por él?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Salía del palacio la bandida, poco era de decir que estaba confundida. Nunca tan solo se hubiera imaginado sentirse de esa forma, que tenía el que la hacía estremecerse de esa manera, era la causa de sus confusiones, el culpable de sus sonrojos...Pero ella debería aceptarlo, tendría que dejarlo todo, absolutamente todo lo que amaba tendría que olvidarlo, todo ya solía ser difícil, luego llega él y lo empeora . Unas vibraciones y una voz familiar la detuvieron...

-¡Me alegra que estés aquí! Estaba buscándote.-Dijo Toph, intentando ocultar su tristeza, con una falsa sonrisa.

Aca esta el segundo capitulo!

Espero que les haya gustado!

El prox pronto!

By: La bandida Ciega

PD: No soy dueña de avatar ni los personajes, etc.


	3. Reencuentros Parte 1

Hola nuevamente!

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo...

Espero que les sea de su agrado!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**"Reencuentros: Parte 1"**

El cielo se encontraba de un amarillo anaranjado tan peculiar y deslumbrante, con escasas nubes que lo adornaban encontrándose con el sol y dado como resultado que los rayos las atraviesen...Un espectáculo increíble, pero nadie podía tan solo detenerse a contemplarlo, la gente iba a venia hacia rumbo desconocidos, algunos lentos pero otros no, el ruido de las charlas, susurros, detenían a cualquier de poder apreciarlo...

-¡Me alegra que estés aquí! Estaba buscándote.- Dijo Toph, intentando ocultar su tristeza, con una falsa sonrisa.

-A mí también me alegra verte.- Replico el joven sonriendo.

Se propago un breve silencio, en los cuales solo podría escucharse los murmullos de la ciudad...Pero ninguno de ellos se centro en su mente, cualquiera podría decir que era un momento en los que se no supieran que decir, en el cual las palabras no fueran fluidas o en las que las palabras se habían quedado atascadas en sus gargantas oponiéndose a salir de las cuerdas... Pero la verdadera historia era que ambos se encontraron tan absortos en sus propias mentes, que incluso a pesar de la felicidad de verse, habían olvidado a su acompañante e incluso que vivían en este mundo, se situaron en su propia "realidad" en los cuales solo existían sus pensamientos, sean amargos, dulces e incluso agridulces, ¿pero cómo podría saberse que pensarían cada uno? O una pregunta más certera seria ¿Cómo se pondría tan solo comprender como se sentía cada uno, con exactitud?. Tal vez sería una tarea nula tan solo preguntarse, ya que parecía ser imposible comprender, a menos que hayas sido esa persona, al menos por un breve tiempo. Y es acaso más imposible de comprender, cuando no se conoce la razón que los conllevan a aquellas emociones.

-¿Dime como se encuentra todo por el reino tierra?.- Pregunto la bandida ciega, impaciente, rompiendo el silencio que se había situado sin intención alguna, luego de quedarse en su propio mundo al salir de él se encontró atareada.

-Ya sabes –suspiro fugazmente- nada ha cambiado, realmente lo lamento Toph.-Comento el maestro tierra, desviado su mirada hacia ella.

-Lose, no tienes que decírmelo –Suspiro, dejando junto con su aire una gran molestia, que conocía que volvería- Te buscaba para invitarte mañana a recorrer el pueblo, iremos con los demás.- Cambiando repentinamente de actitud hablo Toph, quien no quería pensar en aquello.

-Por supuesto puedes contar conmigo –Se detuvo y prosiguió- Ven caminemos.- Propuso el joven.

-Espera –Sujeto su brazo con firmeza- ellos no lo saben y por ahora no lo sabrán.- Como si fuera una orden menciono la muchacha de ojos verde olivo.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, no se los diré...Pero creo que tu, deberías decírselos.- Hablo el maestro tierra para luego empezar la caminata adelantándose. Dejando a la bandida, reflexiva por unos instantes.

"Sé que tendría, pero sé lo que pasara, no puedo arriesgarme...Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrán" se dijo a sí misma. Tal vez intentando justificar sus actitudes, el reguardo a sus secretos, pero todo parecía ser en vano, sentía que quería gritarlo, quería una palabra de consuelo tal vez. Pero no podía, conocía lo que pasaría, era como tirarse a un mar sin saber nadar e intentar no ahogarse, pero pasaría...

Aun sin movimiento alguno sintió como el sol se situó plenamente en su rostro, habia escapado de las nubes que se precipitaban a esconderlo...Ese calor, tan cálido y refrescaste extraño tan peculiar, su mente tomo control de ella misma y no pudo evitar pensar en Zuko, lo que sucedía en ese instante lo relacionaba a el...Siempre era tan cálido, a pesar de que ya lo era por naturaleza por ser un doblador de fuego, pero no era ese cálido como el fuego de una llama...Era un cálido de seguridad, de una sensación extraña pero liberadora, que parecía alejarte de todo de librarte e inculparte sensaciones desconocidas pero fascinantes...Vagando inconsciente por su mente, reacciono. Volviendo hacia el doblador de tierra quien se hallaba en una caminata lenta, esperando por ella...

* * *

El maestro aire buscaba por todo el palacio al guerrero de la tribu agua, como primera opción se encontró con la idea de que su amigo estuviera en la cocina aunque no era hora de cenar, pero aun a si, al guerrero siempre le apetecía comer a toda hora del día. Extrañamente no se encontró allí, se dirigió esta vez hacia su habitación, golpeo pero nadie respondió, repitió la acción y solo mas silencio se sembró, entro pero nadie –como suponía- estaba allí, dio un suspiro, preguntándose por donde se hallaría, el palacio era muy espacioso, podría estar en cualquier lugar. Gruño para sí mismo al tiempo que deseo tener la habilidad de Toph si fuera de esa manera lo hallaría en tan solo un instante, se critico a el mismo por no haber aprendido aquello. Camina mientras mantenía una conversación con el mismo.

Luego de gritar el nombre de su amigo por todo el palacio, lo encontró en una de las terrazas por mera casualidad.

-Estaba buscándote, ¿Por qué no respondes?...¿no sabes cuándo regresara Katara?.- Pregunto el avatar, algo apenado por preguntar sobre la maestra agua.

-¡Eso es! Eres brillante Sokka.- Se dijo a si mismo en voz alta, levantando su dedo índice.

-¿De qué hablas?.- Dijo el maestro aire, mientras observaba a su amigo.

-¡De Zuko! Viste su reacción de hoy, estoy seguro que siente algo por Toph...!Es por eso que debemos ayudarle! El chico de las ideas no ha perdido su toque aun...- Comento el guerrero, golpeando el puño en su mano.

- Que dices Sokka, ¡el no siente nada por ella! ¿Cómo puede ser? Zuko y Toph...- Menciono el maestro de los cuatro elementos confuso.

-Aang, Aang, Aang... tu siempre tan inocente, ¡deja que el gran Sokka se encargue! sé lo que haré, haré un plan se llamara el plan, "El plan de Sokka" .- Comento el guerrero de la tribu agua.

-Y... ¿Qué harás?.- Con desconcierto hablo Aang, mientras pensaba que ingenioso era el nombre "El plan de Sokka".

-Primero; haré que Zuko confiese y lo motivare para que hable con ella. ¡Soy muy motivacional! eso es lo soy eso un maestro de la motivación; un maestro motivacional.- Explico con entusiasmo, para luego irse.

Aang quedo confundido, nunca antes había escuchado que existiera un maestro de la motivación, pero tratándose de Sokka ya nada podía sorprenderlo...Aun le parecía increíble que sea cierto. Pero aun así deseaba que encuentren el amor tal como él lo había hecho.

* * *

El guerrero de la tribu agua caminaba decidido buscando al maestro fuego, llego a una habitación, busco por cada lugar hasta el más recóndito...

-Príncipe Zuko...donde estas aquí -miro por debajo de una mesa- no, tal vez aquí –observo detrás de unas cortinas - ¡con que ahí estas! -sacando su boomerang, y poniéndose en posición de combate- ¡O solo era un espejo! -se observo, mientras hacía poses- Que apuesto eres Sokka...Suki debe tener suerte de tenerte.-

-Sokka ¿qué es lo que haces?.- El futuro señor del fuego con una media sonrisa pregunto, al entrar en la habitación y ver lo que hacía su amigo.

-Oh, con que ahí estas... Solo quería saber si irías mañana ya sabes tú, yo, Katara, Aang, Toph y ese chico.- Dijo Sokka cuya última palabra tardo en pronunciar.

-No tengo tiempo para esa clase de cosas, vayan ustedes... ¡Que Toph vaya con quien quiera!.- Enfurecido respondió el príncipe quien no se percato de sus últimas palabras, las pronuncio sin tan solo desearlo. Su amigo solo sonrió había caído en su trampa el príncipe. Al tiempo que el doblador de fuego se golpeo con su palma su frente...

-Así que a su majestad le molesta que Toph este con alguien – Sokka frunció el seño-...que no seas tú.-

El príncipe tartamudeo palabras inentendibles y tal vez inexistentes, para fortuna de el los interrumpió Katara quien parecía ser que hace mucho estaba ahí observando la situación.

-¡SOKKA! –El guerrero dio un salto ante el grito de su hermana- ¡deja de atormentar a Zuko! Vete quieres- Antes de que la pudiera contradecir, Katara le lanzo una mirada intimidan te el guerrero cedió y se depuso a salir de la habitación, la maestra agua lo tomo del brazo- Aang ya me lo ha dicho todo, ¡quiero que le pongas fin a ese plan tuyo!.- Hablo entre susurros para que el príncipe no los escuchara, el joven acepto la orden de su hermana y se marcho finalmente.

-Deberías ir Zuko, nos gustaría que vallas..."a ella le gustaría".- Dijo la maestra agua saliendo de la habitación sin voltearse, cuyas últimas palabras casi silenciosas; provocaron que el rostro del príncipe se enrojeciera.

"¡Que sucede contigo Zuko!" Se pregunto el príncipe...

* * *

El guerrero de la tribu agua caminaba en los extensos corredores del palacio, diciéndose así mismo que solía quería ayudar, que Katara había exagerado. Llego sin desearlo hasta la cocina, sus ojos aumentaron el doble de su tamaño al ver toda clase de comidas, no pudo contenerse y se abalanzo, pero alguien interpuso su mano negándole el paso...

-Nunca cambias ¿verdad?.- Dijo la guerrera volteando su rostro hacia el joven moreno.

-¿Suki? ¡SUKI!, no puedo creer que estés aquí.- Sorprendido hablo Sokka, mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-No podía soportar estar lejos de ti.- Pronuncio la joven, quien tomo el rostro del guerrero y lo beso tierna mente ..para luego apartare unos segundos después, al tiempo que solo sonreían de la felicidad que les ocasionaba estar juntos, alguien se paro frente a ellos.

-No sabía que lo tortolitos estuvieran aquí.- Comento la maestra tierra con aquel tono que la caracterizaba. Los jóvenes solo rieron.

-¡Toph! Mírate cuanto has crecido, me alegro mucho de verte luego de tanto tiempo.- Se abalanzo la guerrera para abrazarla.

-A mí también me alegra verte Suki.- Menciono Toph, contenta.

-Aun no puedo creer que seas tu, estas tan, tan...distinta.- Emocionada hablo la guerrera, mientas la observaba de pies a cabeza.

-Bueno han pasado ya cuatro años, desde que todo término...los años pasan.- Dijo Toph, con naturalidad había oído cientos de veces lo mucho que había crecido, a cierto punto ya le parecía molesto.

-Y han pasado muy bien en ti se ve.- Con tono burlón hablo Sokka, quien recibió un golpe en su hombro por su novia; quien sabia que solo lo hacía para molestarla aunque fueran verdad sus palabras, conocía que su relación eran casi como hermanos.

-Claro "veo" como han pasado los años.- Irónicamente se burlo la maestra tierra. Los enamorados solo se limitaron a reír, comentarios como esos daban a la vista que mucho por dentro no había cambiado.

-Creo que el que más noto como han pasado los años fue Zuko, ¿no te parece?.- Comento Sokka, cuyas palabras las pronuncio con doble sentido.

-Oh ¡ya entiendo! -con sus cejas levantándolas y con una sonrisa picara dijo- no sabía que tu y Zuko bueno ya sabes...- Sorprendida replico Suki, que a pesar de que jamás lo hubiera imaginado, mostró alegría ante el comentario de su novio.

-¿Qué es lo que dicen? ¿Yo y Zuko? Es decir solo somos amigos.- Explico la maestra tierra, mientras su rostro notablemente cambia de pálido a aun rojizo.

Los jóvenes notaron la reacción de la maestra tierra, el guerrero dudaba por que realmente era...En cuanto su novia no podría asegurar lo que realmente sentía; ya habían pasado años desde el fin de la guerra. Aunque en ella habían quedado intactos muchos rasgos de su personalidad, era cierto que había cambiado, de tal forma que solo guardo silencio, para no provocar la ira de la maestra tierra, y no insinuar algo que solo tal vez era imaginación de Sokka.

-Como tu digas –Toph frunció el seño ante el comentario- ahora si no te molesta ire a pasear por los jardines con Suki.- Menciono el guerrero, para despedirse junto a su novia quien había quedado realmente callada repentinamente. Solo antes de irse le menciono a Toph que deberían hablar, solo una charla casual ya que desde hace tiempo que no se veían; la maestra tierra acento con su mano una señal de afirmación para luego marcharse.

* * *

Sus pies seguían un rumbo desconocido, su mente solo pensaba en una sola cosa "en el", se sentía irrevocablemente extraña como si no se reconociera ella misma, jamás tan solo pensó en sentirse de esa manera, aun peor solía ser cuando se encontraba cerca de ella, sobre todo en sus entrenamientos... Con cada pensamiento su mente se volvía más confusa. Pensó que tal vez solo tal vez ella ¿se había enamorado del príncipe? Aun a si luego deshizo con intensión esa idea, sabía que era imposible, que él con los ojos que la miraba era los mismos con los que se mira a una hermana menor, pero sobre todas las cosas ellas antes que sus propios deseos estaba su deber y debería cumplirlo.

* * *

Actualizare este Fic una vez a la semana al menos xD

Sus comentarios son bienvenidos!

Si publicas historias de la leyenda de Aang o Korra ,me gustaría leerlas, así que solo pues avísame!

Pd: Si te gusto mi historia, tengo otra, "Diferente" es por supuesto Toko.

Subiré pronto otra historia Toko!

Sin más preámbulos, me despido...

Saludos lectores Latinos!

By: La Bandida Ciega.

#BelieberconSWAG


	4. Reencuentros: Parte 2

_**"Reencuentros: parte 2"**_

El altercado de ese día había quedado en el olvido el maestro fuego no le menciono a la muchacha de por qué su reacción a que ella llevara consigo a alguien, tampoco ella había pregunto al respecto, sin cruzar palabra alguna ambas lo dejaron en el olvido, como si fuera algún acuerdo silencioso... o al menos eso fingían.

* * *

Todos ya habían aguardado asiento, en el vértice de la mesa se hallaba el príncipe junto a el Toph, quien prosiguió por Suki y el guerrero de la tribu agua, por otro lado se hallaban Aang y la maestra agua, el señor de fuego no se hallaba presente...Todos disfrutaban de su compañía mutua, pero el guerrero de la tribu tenía otros planes aunque improvisados...

-¿Quieren que les cuente algo gracioso? -Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados- Cuando Suki llego pensó que Toph y Zuko bueno ya saben...- Dijo Sokka, quien golpeo con su codo el brazo de la guerrera, le insinuaba que siguiera su _"plan"_ ya que el guerrero le había mencionado horas antes.

El guerrero rompió con la comodidad de Zuko y la maestra tierra, quien solo aguardo silencio ante el comentario de su amigo, teniendo alguna idea hacia donde iba la conversación...Por otra parte el príncipe no siguió los pasos de la joven.

-¿Y a que se debe ese pensamiento? De qué bueno yo y Toph –Dijo el príncipe quien al nombrarla la miro, mientras ella no mostró indicio tan solo de una emoción aparente.

-Bueno en realidad –Suki no sabía que tan solo siquiera decir, recordó al instante el don de la maestra tierra y trato de mantenerse en calma – se que pasan tiempo juntos, aunque sea entrenamientos, y que tu mas que cualquiera de nosotros has notado sus cambios.- Dijo en cuanto bebía jugo de uva, acompañado por una mueca en su rostro nerviosa. La mera realidad era que no fue una completa mentira, como no fue en caso una completa verdad.

-Bueno es cierto, pero...- Antes de que el futuro señor del fuego pudiera continuar una joven ingreso en la habitación...

-¡Ty lee! Qué bueno que estés aquí, pensé que estarías con las demás guerreras Kyoshi.- Acento Suki, sorprendida aunque contenta.

-Deje la isla hace ya unos días -sonrió- mi familia quería verme por algo urgente...!Ya que estaba aquí quise pasar a verlos!.- Respondió con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

Todos se unieron a saludar a la guerrera, el ultimo fue el príncipe quien la abrazo fuertemente e inclusive la levanto del suelo...

El futuro señor del fuego le conmociono que su amiga estuviera allí, a diferencia de los demás, en esos años había visto a la guerrera en más de una ocasión; ella tenía su familia en esa nación y a pesar de sus obligaciones como "guerrera Kyoshi" no olvidaría a su familia que se asentaban en ese lugar...Sus únicos amigos allí eran Mai y Zuko, pero al tiempo de finalizar la guerra solo quedo el príncipe en esa nación. Debido a esto se reforzó su amistad notablemente, en un tiempo existió más que una "simple amistad", aunque fue pasajero ya que dieron fin a esa situación. Tomándolo solo como un "error" y una "confusión".

* * *

Era cierto que ella no podía verlos, pero aun a si sabían lo que estaban haciendo sintió desde sus vibraciones que se expedían sin cesar, noto hasta la agradable sorpresa de el al verla hasta cuando corrió unos mechones de su rostro para decirle cuanto gusto le daba que estuviese allí y cuan hermosa se encontraba... Odio cada momento, le desagradaba las vibraciones provenientes de él, aunque no podía descifrar que significaba realmente... Intuyo que a ello los unía más que una simple amistad, algo le decía que era a si de esa manera y algo lo odiaba con desdén. A pesar de todo lo que más odiaba era ese sentimiento que tenia hacia él, que no podía descifrar con claridad y la hacía dudar de su deber que ocultaba a sus amigos.

Luego que todos retomaron nuevamente sus asientos recapacito dejando su mente en clara; pensando que él podría estar con quien quisiera, era libre de serlo. Pero aun si ¿por qué le molestaba tanto, seria ese sentimiento? Antes de que pudiese responderse a sí misma o engañarse, una mano en su hombro la extrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Toph ¿te encuentras bien?.- Pregunto Suki preocupada, la bandida levanto su cabeza, sabía que todos se hallaban observándola.

-Estoy bien.- Mintió la bandida ciega, prosiguió a retomar su cena. Sus amigos la miraron extrañados por la manera que se comportaba, excepto Katara y Suki quienes entendían que le sucedía a su amiga, pero aun a si ninguna hizo una pregunta al respecto.

-Al momento que me entere del_ "amor de tu vida"_ me sorprendió es un gran paso. Iroh me comento algo, pero dime ¿cómo vas con eso? se que habías tenido problemas en un principio.- Dijo Suki para establecer alguna conversación y liberar la tensión.

Zuko al oír tales palabras por la guerrera, se enfureció._ "De nuevo el amor de tu vida"_ pensó. No entendía de quien hablaban y eso lo desesperaba, pero en esas palabras le resonó esta vez en sus oídos los problemas que tuvo; ¿Quien era esa persona para atreverse a molestarla? sentía unas ganas irrevocables de arrancarle la cabeza, de hacerle pagar por causarle problemas, su mente se detuvo para escuchar atentamente la respuesta de ella.

-Como lo mencione la primera noche al llegar, había tenido problemas pero he podido resolverlos a todos –dijo con naturalidad, el maestro fuego se angustio nada le decían sus palabras pensó en sí mismo, sin embargo para sorpresa de él, ella prosiguió- no fue difícil en realidad, al menos eso creo, pero sabes que los hombres tratan a las chicas como débiles, acostumbrados a ser ellos los que dirijan...pero conmigo no es así.- Hablo con firmeza.

Todos se limitaron a reír, era cierto que ella había crecido pero había quedado intacto eso especial tan particular de ella, ella no se doblaba ante nadie, demostraba que no era débil, aunque lo pareciera, no aceptada ayuda era demasiado independiente...Era igual que hace unos años, por un momento el grupo se dejo vagar por los recuerdos de aquella pequeña maestra tierra de tan solo doce años, sobre todo el maestro fuego quien en verdad como había dicho Suki fue el más sorprendido a sus cambios_ "un buen cambio" pensó..._

* * *

La cena se extendió por un largo tiempo, todos se concentraron en la recién llegada sobre todo Zuko quien pareció demasiado alegre.

Se despidieron para luego irse a descansar, excepto la maestra tierra quien ignoro a Zuko cuando se dispuso a despedirse...

El maestro fuego había quedado desconcertado, ante la acción de la joven. Algo que disfrutaba era como cada noche desde su llegada podía acariciar esas suaves mejillas con sus labios. No entendía por qué totalmente pero simplemente era a si, ¡y ahora ella se lo negaba! "que le estaría sucediendo" pensó...su conclusión fue que tal vez ella estaba cansada y no lo había notado...

La maestra tierra ya se encontraba en su habitación se reclamaba a si misma su actitud lo había ignorado con intensión ¡lo evito! estaba furiosa con él, desde la llegada de la guerrera. Como el se perdía en ella, como los latidos y su respiración cambiaron desde que piso el palacio, ella podía presentir cuando mentían o decían la verdad, pero frente a esto estaba desconcertada, de hecho era muy similar a lo que le ocurría con Aang, cuando estaba cerca de la maestra agua sucedía lo mismo.."¿Acaso el estará enamorado de ella? O tal vez ¿Solo porque son muy buenos amigos y desde hace tiempo no se veían? Aun así que estoy pensando, no debería importarme" pensó la maestra tierra, desde que llego sus confusiones no cesaban, al igual que las del príncipe.

* * *

El tiempo dio fin a ese día, en el claro cielo las estrellas se alzaban para iluminar la noche. Aun a si cuya principal protagonista, era la luna, dueña de todas las miradas; imponente perlado color, como los ojos de la bandida que se escapaban junto con ella de furtiva otra noche. Siguiendo un rumbo desconocido, escondiéndose entre las sombras, cuyas estrellas eran las testigos de las acciones de la maestra tierra, la conocedora de los secretos de la bandida ciega...

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Todos saldrían a recorrer el pueblo como habían acordado el día anterior a pesar de las "complicaciones" que se presentaron, el príncipe se decidió a unirse al paseo junto a su amiga que había llegado el día anterior.

Despertaron temprano, se encontraban desayunando en una de las salas del exuberante palacio real. Excepto la mujer de ojos de esmeralda, quien no se había presentado. El príncipe de la nación fue al que más le traslució su ausencia.

-¿No han visto a Toph? –Pregunto Zuko, intentando decirlo con toda la naturalidad que le era posible -Ya debería estar aquí.- Todos los presentes lo observaron, por alguna razón a nadie le sorprendió su _"preocupación"_ por la maestra tierra. Dejando de lado a Ty Lee quien le pareció extraño el interés del príncipe hacia ella, pero no hizo caso alguno y siguió con su desayuno.

-Intente levantar la pero me fue imposible. Aun no logro entender como le resulta tan difícil despertarse en las mañanas.- Respondió Katara.

-Yo también intente despertarla, pero me dijo que si no la dejaba seguir durmiendo me enterraría bajo tierra...Entonces como Sokka el chico astuto que soy...decidí dejarla –Su hermana arqueo las cejas ante lo mencionado- ¿Qué? ¡No quiero terminar bajo dos metros de tierra de nuevo! Sobre todo que es mucho mas fuerte ahora.-

Zuko pensó en las palabras de la maestra agua, al parecer ella aun no había notado la ausencia de la bandida en algunas noches, pensó que tal vez debería decirle. Pero aun a si no era el momento apropiado. Levanto su rostro, noto que esperaban que dijera algún comentario...

-Creo que eso fue lo más conveniente, nunca es bueno hacerla enojar. Lose por experiencia, en nuestros entrenamientos siempre procuro no hacerla enfadar...demasiado.- Comento, acompañado con una leve risa nerviosa al final, mientras retomaba su comida.

-La joven Toph tiene un carácter realmente peculiar. Como una bella rosa, pero toda rosa conlleva en si espinas.- Rió suavemente iroh, mientras disfrutaba una humeante taza de té de jazmín.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted señor...Y Zuko dime ¿Qué es ese repentino interés hacia ella?.- Replico Suki, avergonzando al príncipe. Mientras sus amigos intentaban ocultar sus carcajadas.

-No bueno, yo...Solo me pareció extraño que no estuviera aquí, ¿Qué otra cosa seria?.- Respondió el futuro señor del fuego, quien pensó "porque tuve que decir eso ultimo".

-Acaso crees que olvidamos tu comportamiento de ayer, cuanto Toph menciono que llevaría a alguien y nuestra "conversación".- Acento el nativo de la tribu agua con ironía. Mientras Ty Lee observaba detenidamente la situación sin mediar alguna palabra.

-¿Cuál comportamiento?...solo quería que sea una salida entre nosotros, ¡solo eso!.- Explico más nervioso de que lo cual yo solía estarlo el maestro fuego, mientras sus amigos se limitaron a cruzarse miradas cómplices sobre todo Katara y Suki.

-Sera mejor que vallamos –dijo la Suki levantándose de su lugar- ¡no perdamos tiempo!.- Entusiasta exclamo.

-Tienes razón, iré a ver a Toph. Ustedes adelántense a la salida.- Replico la maestra agua, mientras salía de la sala.

* * *

Caminaba por los corredores del palacio real, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de la maestra tierra. Golpeo la puerta pero nadie respondió, repitió la acción pero solo se sembró mas silencio. Entro a la habitación y nadie estaba allí, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando oyó un ruido proveniente del baño.

-Toph, ¿estás ahí?.- Pregunto desconcertada.

-Si, ya voy reina de azúcar.- Contesto, mientras su amiga solo rió.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, se encontraba totalmente esplendida. Vestía un hermoso vestido de seda verde pero peculiar al igual que sus ojos, una tiara con diminutas aunque hermosas piedras...Ella no necesitaba maquillaje, natural era realmente bella, nada que le suministrasen podría aumentar su belleza, si se pudiera segaría a todos los que tan solo le dirigieran una mirada.

-¿Te sucede algo princesa?.- Replico Toph al notar el silencio de su amiga.

-No, nada –Toph frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos- bueno solo que estás tú muy distinta a como yo te recordaba... has crecido.- Dijo de forma maternal.

-Sera mejor que vallamos.- Replico la maestra tierra, saliendo de la habitación. En el recorrido a la salida del palacio, no mencionaron una sola palabra.

* * *

Esperaban en la entrada del palacio. Las guerras Kyoshi estaban a un lado hablando sobre dios sabe que, mientras los chicos aguardaban impacientes.

-¿Por qué tardaran tanto tiempo?.- Pregunto Aang entre suspiros e impaciente. Habiendo roto el silencio.

-¿Y tu porque tanto interés en Katara?.- Replico el nativo de la tribu agua con tono burlón. El conocía que ellos eran pareja, le pareció gracioso que ellos se esforzasen por ocultarlo. Ellos se habían separado pero desde hace un breve tiempo retomaron su relación.

-Solo preguntaba, ¡eso es todo!.- Se defendió Aang con nerviosismo., mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Creen que ella vendrá?.- Los chicos lo miraron arqueando sus cejas.

-Claro que vendrá. Estoy seguro...¿Viniste solo por ella no es a si?.- Insinuó Sokka.

-¿Qué? No solo es que... vine solo para estar con ustedes .-El guerrero iba a contradecirlo, pero el príncipe fue más rápido - Además ella seguro estará con "el".-Agrego finalmente entre suspiros. Quien se encontró realmente incomodo, pero al nombrar al desconocido su voz se torno molesta.

-¿De qué hablas? Si él es...- Antes de que pudiera continuar, fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-¡Llegaron!.- Exclamo Aang, entusiasta.

Acaso sus sentidos se había detenido, acaso sería posible que su corazón latiera tan estrepitosamente, era real que una mujer a si existiera, hacia parecer a lo que considero bello desagradable. Era lo más hermoso que sus ojos jamás hayan visto. Desde el primer día que piso su palacio había quedado deslumbrado por su belleza, pero aun a si era diferente, se encontraba tan hermosa como siempre y más hermosa que nunca por alguna razón. Tal vez causa de la situación, el tiempo mismo o simplemente de poder aceptar lo que siente su corazón. Agacho su mirada, pensativo quedo _"esto no puede ser posible"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

-Chispitas ¿te encuentras bien? - Pregunto la maestra tierra con preocupación, acercándose a él -Los latidos de tu corazón son fuertes y rápidos.-

La miro fijamente por unos segundos que parecieran una eternidad. ¿Qué podría decirle? _"Siento que mi corazón saldrá de mi por ti"_. El no podía mentirle sobre todo en la situación que se encontraba, pero tampoco podría decirle lo que sentía aunque ciertamente lo había admitido que algo mas sentía por ella, aun se hallaba confundido. Pero si decía una mentira ella lo notaria instintivamente...

-Creo, yo, estoy.- No encontraba palabras correctas para responder le el príncipe.

-Estoy segura que estará bien -sonrió amistosa- desde el desayuno esta a si –Dijo la maestra agua afectuosa mente Y dime el ¿acaso no vendrá?, hace tiempo ya que no lo vemos.- Pregunto, para cambiar el tema. Mientras observo la reacción el rostro del príncipe ante lo mencionado.

_"Porque habrá dicho eso el no estaba a si, hasta que ella llego aquí"_ Pensó Ty Lee, guardando silencio.

El corazón de Zuko dio un vuelco rotundo ante el comentario de Katara, _"quien era él, acaso ¿todos lo conocían?"_ pensó. Toph quien fijaba su rostro en la maestra agua, lo vacilo levemente al notar la reacción del príncipe, mejor correspondido el repetido vuelco de los bombeos del órgano vital.

-De hecho -Se detuvo por un instante la joven de expectantes ojos, sonrió para luego continuar- Ya está aquí.-

-Tiempo sin verlos.- Hablo el joven...

Voltearon al unisono, cuerpos moviéndose al abalanzarse hacia el maestro...

Un doblador de fuego que se rehusó a voltear, con respiración cálida ya ardiente y pesante, dientes apretados, mandíbula rígida, a si como mirada fulminante ante la mera presencia del aun desconocido. Tiempo pensando, noches y días preguntando a si mismo, odio incomprehensible e ineludible...a los metros aquel, "el" se hallaba allí. Pero era de negarse verlo abrasando a la mujer que estaba tomando su corazón.

No podría permanecer inmóvil hasta el fin de los tiempos, habría de voltear y conocer _"el amor de tu vida", "el"_, su identidad...A gruñidos y regadientes su cuerpo se dio a giro rígido, como los ojos ámbar se dieron a abrirse como si el mas terrible monstruo se hallase presente. Rostro y mirada expectante y desconcertada se dieron acorde a lo presenciado...

-¿TU?.- Exclamo Zuko sorprendido.

_Nadie habría de imaginarse siquiera que "el" fuera de ser esta persona, el destino párese ser que nos prepara siempre lo que nunca tan solo se imagina... Nada fluye acorde a una sola dirección como si fuera un rió, es un océano avecinado por una tormenta, voraz e impredecible. Pero nada pasa para ser nulo, al igual que todo pasa para ser completo. El tiempo es incierto, nunca se sabe que se esta por venir o que se traerá con el, no existe manera de conocer sus acciones o propósitos. Recuerda que incluso de la nube mas negra en el cielo, cae de ella agua limpia y abundante..._

* * *

Hola!

Me tarde un poco pero aquí esta xD

Tengan paciencia conmigo, yo escribo hace poco y me encuentro en el camino de forjar mi propio estilo! construyendo uno, destruyendo otros! xD

Sin mas... adiós!


End file.
